Lies
by Caska Almasy
Summary: Six years after the game Zell still wonders about Seifer.But what if Seifer came back what would Zell do.What would Squall do.Chappie 3 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own the story. Squaresoft owns the character.  
  
Warning: This story contains Shounen ai and yaoi which means male/male stuff. Don't like it don't read it!  
  
A/N: First Final Fantasy VIII story. The title has nothing to do with the story but I couldn't think of anything and I thought of this story when I was listening to a song from Evanescence called Lies .No this is not a songfic .Anyway on with the story  
  
''talking'' 'thinking' *thinking about the past not really flashbacks*  
Lies  
  
~~~~Chapter 1~~~~Zells pov~~~~  
  
'Why did you do it? Didn't I mean anything? Were all the things you said just lies? Heh it's been six years and these are the only thoughts I had every night since you left. What happened to you? Where are you? Are you still alive?'  
  
''Zell come inside your gonna get sick.''  
  
''I'll be there in a minute.''  
  
''Zell..-''He started but I cut him off.  
  
''I'll be there in a minute!''  
  
I heard him sigh and then turn around to get back in bed.  
  
He wants to talk about what's been on my mind for the last six years and he asked me about it, but I told him I didn't want to talk about it and he never asked again.  
  
* Everyone was surprised when Squall told me he loved me. Everyone thought he couldn't feel. I knew he could feel. He talked to me a lot always told me what was on his mind. Rinoa was there too hell, it was on there wedding day.*  
  
*Yes Squall and Rinoa were getting married even though Squall never wanted to. She suddenly told everyone they were getting married and that's how Squall found out. He was more then angry. He came to my room that night he almost knocked out the door, but he had to marry her he did not want to risk Gardens reputation over this.*  
  
*So there he was standing on the altar ready to say his 'I do' but instead he said 'no'. Rinoa made a scene right away freaking out and asking Squall why he didn't want to marry her, so he turned around to face his best man .Me. And he didn't say anything he just kissed me. I was so surprised that I just stood there and when he backed away he said 'I love you Zell' now this wasn't a surprise I mean he just kissed me I kind of figured out he loved me.*  
  
Okay so I told him that I loved him to and I did love him. I still love him but he doesn't have my heart. My heart belongs to Seifer .I think Squall knows that he doesn't have my heart but he never said anything about it.  
  
*Anyway Rinoa started crying and screaming calling me and Squall all kinds of names until her father finally dragged her out of the church. The last thing we heard about Rinoa was that she married Zone and had a baby boy. So how did they get the money for food and everything? Well Rinoa's parents died and left behind a lot of money for Rinoa. Now she and Zone live in Timber and she is not bothering us.*  
  
Squall and I have a nice place in Deling. Squall decided he had enough of Garden and now Quistis is taking care of Garden. We got a letter from her a couple of days ago saying that Garden still couldn't handle all the applications that were coming in but the rest was going just fine. She also told us that Irvine cheated on Selphie with Nida and that she and Selphie were now dating and she couldn't be happier.  
  
''Zell please come inside or close the doors. I'm getting cold.''  
  
I stepped into the room and closed the doors to the balcony. I looked at Squall for awhile and then crawled into bed and kissed him.  
  
''Goodnight love''  
  
''Goodnight babe'' I said before falling asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay what do you guys think??? Should I continue? 


	2. Lies chappie 2

Disclaimer: I only own the story. Squaresoft owns the characters.  
  
Warning: This story contains Shounen ai and yaoi which means male/male stuff. Don't like it don't read it!  
  
A/N: First Final Fantasy VIII story. The title has nothing to do with the story but I couldn't think of anything and I thought of this story when I was listening to a song from Evanescence called Lies .No this is not a songfic .Anyway on with the story  
  
''talking'' 'thinking' *thinking about the past not really flashbacks*  
  
Lies  
  
~~~~Chapter 2~~~~Squall's pov~~~~  
  
He's standing there like every other night. What or who is he thinking about ?I tried talking to him about whatever has been bothering him but he wouldn't tell.  
  
'' Zell come inside your gonna get sick.''  
  
'' I'll be there in a minute.''  
  
'' Zell..-'' I started but he cut me off.  
  
'' I'll be there in a minute! ''  
  
I sigh and turn around to get back in bed. He was always like this at night. It hurts me that he won't talk to me about it. I sometimes get the feeling he doesn't trust me. This is driving me crazy. Why can't he just tell me? This has been driving us apart the last few weeks. I love him. I loved him ever since I met him. I was cold to him when we met. I didn't like the feelings I was feeling when I saw him. Soon I couldn't get enough of the feelings.  
  
* But then Rinoa came and things changed .My feeling feelings for Zell didn't change, but I started to pull away from him. I lost hope in a relationship with him. How could someone as Zell love a cold bastard like me? Rinoa loved me or it seemed that way. So she was a little crazy but who isn't? found out how crazy she was when I heard she had told everyone in Garden that we were getting married. I talked to Zell that night. After the war we became best friends but my feelings for him were still there. He told me to cancel the wedding if I didn't want to marry her.*  
  
*I didn't listen to him and I realized that that was the biggest mistake of my life. There were three things that could happen: 1)I leave Rinoa and tell Zell how I feel and find out that he love's me as well. 2)I leave Rinoa,tell Zell how I feel and get my heartbroken because he doesn't want me. 3)I marry Rinoa and will always wonder what would have happend if I told Zell. I made up my mind. I was going to tell Zell. The only problem was how. I was in a church with two hundred people who I hardly knew, and I had to say my 'I do' now.*  
  
* I finally got the courage and said 'no'. Of course Rinoa started whining and everybody was shocked. When Rinoa asked ' Why not Squall? Don't you love me? ' I turned around to face Zell who didn't look surprised about my what I just did. He did look surprised when I kissed him. The whole church fell quiet the moment our lips touched. When I pulled away I looked into his beautiful eyes. 'I love you Zell' was all I said. Then he said the words I always wanted to hear from him ' I love you Squall '*  
  
* Rinoa started calling us faggots and every other word that her little mind could come up with. After a while her father dragged her out of the church.*  
  
Now Zell and I live in a nice apartment in Deling. After a year of being a headmaster, we moved here. I never wanted to be the headmaster, but Cid decided he had enough of his job and told me to do it. I did the same. I just told Quistis to take over and that me and Zell were moving to Deling. She wasn't happy about it but she decided to do it.  
  
I buried myself under the covers even more. It was getting cold inside and it didn't seem like Zell was going to come inside anytime soon.  
  
'' Zell please come inside or close the doors. I'm getting cold.''  
  
He decided to come inside and finally closed the doors. He stood there looking at me for awhile before crawling into bed and kissing me.  
  
''Goodnight love.'' I said knowing he didn't feel like making love.  
  
''Goodnight babe'' He said before falling asleep.  
  
'I love you Zell'  
  
That was my last thought before I fell asleep.  
  
~~tbc~~  
  
a/n: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed so far and illusion..impossible the pairings in this story will be Seifer/Zell and Squall/Zell maybe a Seifer/Zell/Squall but I'm not sure yet. Please review and if you have any idea's for this story please tell me maybe I'll use them. 


	3. Lies chappie 3

Disclaimer: I only own the story. Squaresoft owns the characters. :( If I owned the story Rinoa would have died and there would be lots of Yaoi in it :P.  
  
Warning: This story contains Shounen ai and yaoi which means male/male stuff. Don't like it don't read it! Rinoa bashing and more stuff to come wich I just can't pick :P  
  
A/N: First Final Fantasy VIII story. The title has nothing to do with the story but I couldn't think of anything and I thought of this story when I was listening to a song from Evanescence called Lies .No this is not a songfic .Anyway on with the story  
  
''talking'' 'thinking' *past*  
  
Lies  
  
~~~~Chapter 3~~~~ ??? pov~~~~  
  
'Why did I even bother coming here?' The tall man asked himself as he walked towards the club.  
  
The tall man had black shoulder length hair. He was wearing a tight black shirt, a black leather pants, a long black leather coat and black boots. In his left ear he had a bat earring, around his ring finger he had a skull ring and around both of his wrists he had spike bracelets.  
  
The black haired man walked into the club after waiting in line for 25 minutes. He was pushed onto the dance floor when he turned around he looked into the brown eyes that belonged to Rinoa.  
  
''Rinoa what are you doing here?'' Asked the man shocked.  
  
''Who are you? How do you know my name?'' Asked a confused Rinoa.  
  
'Way to go smart ass.' Thought the black haired man.  
  
''My name is Vincent.'' Said the man.  
  
''Nice to meet you Vincent. I think that I don't have to introduce myself, but I'd like to know how you know my name.'' Said the black haired woman.  
  
''How can one not know? I think everybody knows your name thanks to the wedding.'' Said Vincent polite.  
  
'Nice thinking.' Thought Vincent.  
  
''Oh okay. Let's Dance sweetie.'' Said Rinoa in what was supposed to be a sexy voice.  
  
'And get all my toe's broken? No thank you.' Vincent almost laughed at that thought.  
  
''I can't sorry, I'm waiting for someone. Why don't you give me your number and I'll call you.'' Said Vincent.  
  
''Sure! I'd love to go out with you sometime. ''Said Rinoa while grabbing a card out of her purse.  
  
''I'll call you as soon as I can.'' Said Vincent while taking the card from Rinoa's hand.  
  
''Okay talk to you later Vincent.'' Said Rinoa before walking out of the club.  
  
'I'll call you in 3000 years slut.' Thought Vincent as he watched Rinoa walk away.  
  
He walked to the bar and ordered a beer. His thoughts going back to the last happy night of his life.  
  
* He looked at the younger man under him. Eye's closed, mouth opened slightly, a flush across those beautiful cheeks.  
  
Vincent moved into the smaller man a little faster. The young man beneath him moaned and dug his nails into Vincents shoulders.  
  
''Come for me love.'' Whispered Vincent in the other mans ear.  
  
Vincent thrusted into the man a couple more times when they both moaned loudly and released. Vincent pulled out of the smaller boy and lay next to him, pulling the boy close to him.  
  
''I love you...'' Said the boy before falling asleep.  
  
Vincent smiled and also fell asleep.*  
  
'Thats in the past now. Why do you still think about it? He's gone for good just stop thinking about him.'  
  
Vincent paid for his drink and turned to leave but when he turned around he looked into blue eye's  
  
'This just isn't my night.' He thought.  
  
In front of him were Zell and Squall. Squall was looking at him coldly but Zell was totally checking him out.  
  
'Please don't let him recognize me.' Vincent begged in his mind.  
  
''S...Seif?'' Said Zell.  
  
'No such luck' Vincent yelled at himself mentally.  
  
He did the only thing he could think of and ran.  
  
''SEIFER!?'' He heard Zell shout.  
  
'I'm sorry Zell.' He thought.  
  
He looked around and saw that he was now outside in an empty street. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see who dared to touch him. It was Zell.  
  
''Zell...'' He started.  
  
Suddenly the small blond put his lips against Seifers. Seifer wanted to push Zell away tell him he wasn't who Zell thought he was but he couldn't and he soon he was kissing Zell back. Neither of them noticed that Squall was watching.  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
A/N Yeah Yeah this sucked! It's short and full of shit. Next chapter will be better I promise. Sorry it took so long I didn't feel like writing a chapter for this story for awhile so sorry don't kill me. Please leave a review on your way out and if there is something you'd like to see happen in this story please tell me and I'll try to put it in unless you are a Seifer hater and you want me to kill Seifer then you can go to hell! same goes for Zell and Squall :P Thank you every1 who reviewed.  
  
Love Caska. 


	4. Lies chappie 4

Disclaimer: I only own the story. Squaresoft owns the characters. :( If I owned the story Rinoa would have died and there would be lots of Yaoi in it :P.  
  
Warning: This story contains Shounen ai and yaoi which means male/male stuff. Don't like it don't read it! Rinoa bashing and more stuff to come I'll let you know when I know :P  
  
A/N: First Final Fantasy VIII story. The title has nothing to do with the story but I couldn't think of anything and I thought of this story when I was listening to a song from Evanescence called Lies .No this is not a songfic .Anyway on with the story  
  
''talking''  
  
//thinking//  
  
*past*  
  
Lies  
  
~~~~Chapter 4~~~~ Squall pov~~~~  
  
''Come on Squallie let's go and check out that new club I heard so much about.'' Whined Zell.  
  
// No way no how are we going out tonight! // Squall thought while reading a book and trying to ignore his lover.  
  
''Fine I'll go alone, maybe I'll find a nice guy who will go out with me!'' That said, Zell walked into the bedroom to put on some nice clothes.  
  
''Fine go finally some peace and quiet in this place.'' Yelled Squall.  
  
''Are you saying that I can just go find a nice guy and fuck his brains out?'' Squall had enough of the conversation and decided to shut Zell up.  
  
''Yeah go ahead it's not like you haven't done that before.'' The words left his mouth before he could think about them. // Wrong choice of words Squall! //  
  
''What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I cheated on you? That I don't love you?'' Zell yelled while storming out of the bedroom.  
  
Squall didn't say anything knowing that if he said more it would only become worse.  
  
Zell obviously took this the wrong way. '' Oh, I get it... You want me gone so you can go back to that slut Rinoa. '' This caught his attention.  
  
'' You think I still want that that... thing? '' He watched as Zell walked back into the bedroom still waiting for an answer. However his attention got caught when he heard Zell going through some stuff.  
  
// What the hell is he doing? // Right after that, Zell walked out of the bedroom holding all of Squall's clothes. ''Go back to that skinny whore and leave me the fuck alone!'' That said Zell when he dumped the clothes on the floor and walked into the bedroom again this time closing the door with a loud bang.  
  
Squall sat there not sure about what to do. He stood up and walked into the bedroom, knowing very well that Zell could beat the crap out of him but he didn't care. His heart broke when he saw Zell lying on the bed crying his heart out.  
  
''Zell I'm sorry, I didn't mean it when I said that you slept with other guys. I don't know why I said that, I guess I said it because you were acting so distant the last few days so I assumed that you were seeing someone else. I know that it's stupid of me but I couldn't help but think it, and I know that I should never doubt your love but you have to know one thing, I love you more then life itself. If you still want me to leave I will.''  
  
Zell sat up straight in the mean time. ''I don't want you to leave Squall and I shouldn't have reacted that way I guess... It's just the fact that I've been sitting still for the last week because I was sick and I just need to get out and do something.''  
  
'' Then let's go do something. Get changed so we can go.'' Squall smiled when Zell jumped of the bed and started looking for something to wear. // I'll just have to call in sick tomorrow.// He quickly went to find some clothes for himself. '' I take it that you will be hanging up my clothes in the morning?'' Squall asked Zell. Zell just smiled and continued to get dressed.  
  
Once they were both dressed they left the apartment and got into the car. '' So where is this club?'' Asked Squall while starting the engine. '' It's close to mabels diner.'' Answered Zell. About 30 minutes later they arrived at the club. Squall parked the car and they both got out and walked towards the club.  
  
Squall looked around the room when they were inside the club. // Not bad.// The place was full of people. Some dancing and some sat the bar. Squall and Zell walked to the bar to get something to drink when one of the men turned around and almost walked into Zell. // He looks familiar.//  
  
''S....Seif?'' He heard Zell ask. // Seifer? No way.// But when Squall saw the look of panic on the face he knew it was Seifer. He wanted to say something but Seifer ran out of the club and Zell was right behind him. // Did I miss something? //  
  
Squall quickly walked out of the club in search for his lover and Seifer, but when he found them his heart stopped. // No this can't be. // Seifer and Zell were kissing right in front of his eyes. Squall couldn't stand there anymore. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come so he ran. He kept running not caring where he was going.  
  
// This can't be real. I thought you loved me Zell. How could I have been so blind? How could I have been so stupid to open my heart again. I can't take it anymore! I had enough of the pain.// Tears were now falling down his cheeks but he didn't wipe them away. He felt tired yet he kept running. He closed his eyes but only saw the image of Seifer and Zell kissing. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a car but it was to late and his sight became black......  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N I'm thinkin that this is the longest chappie I ever wrote :D poor Squall. I didn't want him to have a accident but well it was there before I knew it and I'm thinking something nice now with Squall and the driver of the car :P Sorry it took so long to update I just got stuck writing and I'll be sleeping at work tomorrow :P 3 more hours before I should get up hehe oh well. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Drop a review on your way out thanks.  
  
Love Caska 


End file.
